Old,New,Borrowed,and Blue
by LeX-Symmie
Summary: What would you do if your sister took the man you loved? And now that man treats you like your relationship never happened. I know I what I wanted to do, but I did something better. I got that mans brother. Try that for revenge.
1. Prologue

Prologue

You know that one girl who always wants to have everything you have? The same clothes, hair, friends, life, sometimes even the same boy you have. And you know that she will stop at nothing to outshine you in every possible way. Normally that girl becomes a dull image in your mind because she'll eventually give up. Well it hasn't always been that way for me. The girl that always wanted to outshine me was my sister Kikyo.

She was the older of us two, and the wiser, the prettier, and the fairer. But that wasn't enough for her. She needed to have everything I had. I get braces she purposely chips a tooth. I break my arm, she breaks her own leg. My hair was curly and bouncy; hers needed to be straight and glossy. It became apparent that I wasn't going to have anything in life that she wasn't going to one up. Then I met my fiancé Inuyasha. He was the perfect boyfriend so us getting married was great. He loved me and I loved him. Then of course Kikyo swoops in and takes him.

I had always been used to her taking my things before. But my fiancé, that was out of line. She has him, and for once in my life it is something I desperately wanted back.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I was currently dragged to my sisters engagement party. The first hour I was forced to listen to family and friends coo over the "happy couple" , mind you the same family that did the same for me with the same man barley a month ago. The second hour I constantly reassured everyone that I was fine with the fact that my sister took the man I love and was going to marry him without a care in the world. And by the third hour, I realized there was no way I was going to get through the fifth or sixth hour with out any alcohol.

I escaped the party quietly and headed to the kitchen. I dug through the refrigerator and pulled out what I was too desperately looking for, a bottle of vodka. I had just uncapped the bottle when I heard someone speak to me.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking like that?" the voice was deep, smooth and though I hesitated to admit, very sexy.

"Your probably right, but if I am going to survive the next few hours of this torture, I need a drink and a good one at that," I said sarcastically. I took a sip straight out of the bottle the liquid stung at my throat causing a huge lump. I finally looked at the stranger and almost dropped my bottle.

He was gorgeous, more beautiful than any man I've ever seen. He had ivory colored skin, smooth looking almost begging for me to touch. Golden eyes that seemed to have a layer of ice wrapped around them, and silver hair I wanted to run my fingers though. I could tell he was a demon, he looked like my ex fiancés side of the family.

I swallowed hard. "So how do you know the groom?"

He looked at the bottle in my hand and then back at me. He probably thought I was some crazy drunk. I wouldn't blame him given how he found me though.

"What makes you think I am here for the groom, I could be on the brides side." I sensed a hint of amusement in his tone.

"HA," I laughed, "if you were on the bride's side, you would be the one she was marrying, she wouldn't let someone she knew who looked like you out of her grasp."

"Look like what?" he asked with a smirk. He was actually toying with me. What kind of person toys with a person who is desperately trying to get drunk?

"Oh don't be stupid," I snapped, "You know very well what you look like so don't play dumb."

He gave me a hard stare then stoically replied, "The groom is my half-brother."

Something clicked inside my head. I started to remember all the stories Inuyasha told me. "So you're the famous Sesshomaru, Inuyasha always told me about you."

I noticed a ghost of a smirk on his face before he said, "I doubt he said anything good."

I took another sip from the bottle weighing down my hand. "He didn't but anything he has ever said isn't really important." I motioned the bottle towards the demon. "Want some?"

Without answering he just took the bottle from my hand. He drank straight out of the bottle as well. It gave his god-like appearance human qualities as well, though he was far from human. He golden eyes still looked at me coldly, calculated but with something more hidden deep inside. But I couldn't tell what it was.

"So, why do you need a sip of the hard stuff?" I asked slowly.

Sesshomaru turned his head. "When you have a brother like mine you always need a drink."

I laughed. "Yeah I always joked around with Inuyasha when we were dating that he was going to turn me into an alcoholic."

Confusion flown in his eyes only for a moment. "You two dated?"

Oops I said too much. "Um yeah."

"Then why are you here?"

I sighed. "It's a long story."

"We do have three hours left, plenty of time for you to tell me why an ex girlfriend would want to put herself though this kind of misery." he looked at me like was some kind of masochist.

"Well you're right about that." I mumbled.

Sesshomaru took another sip and then handed the bottle to me. I took a long heavy sip ignoring the burning in my throat.

I almost didn't know where to start. "Yes Inuyasha and I dated, for two years actually we were the perfect happy couple, we had everything going for us. We were going to have a great future together. Get married have kids, grow old together well I'd get old but Inuyasha, he would stay beautiful forever."

I paused, laughed slightly, and then started again. " But then of course Inuyasha met my sister Kikyo. And you know just by looking at her there is no competition between me and her. She more beautiful, she's smarter, gentler, more elegant and graceful then I could ever hope to be. So of course, she won, she got the man of my dreams because she is the ultimate dream girl."

When I finished speaking I had realized that the vodka bottle was half full. I went to take another sip but I just put the bottle down. No matter what I did, said, or drank, nothing was going to stop Inuyasha from doing something so stupid.

Sesshomaru said nothing at first, he just stared. He narrowed his eyes and then finally talked. "So my idiot brother left you for your sister and he thinks its ok."

I wasn't sure if it was a question he was asking but I answered anyway. "I guess so. I honestly don't know what he is thinking anymore."

"How long ago was this."

"About a month. The made there engagement official a week after Inuyasha broke it off with me, but they were together before that."

"You knew and said nothing."

"At first I didn't know anything, but then I tested him, I told Inuyasha I wanted to have sex with him you know to see if that would keep him around, he was gone a lot more and I figured something was up. So when he was in the shower ready to leave one night, he got a text from Kikyo who was and I quote, 'dying to get her hands on him tonight' I told him to go and have fun. His things were outside the door by the time he came back."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Then it is understandable why you are in here drinking and not out there."

Yeah the party wasn't something I really wanted to get back to anytime soon. "A little vodka is just something that will help me survive this party."

"But I would not advise you to continue your drinking, it will not solve your problem."

"No it wont." I agreed. "But it does make it all seem a little less important."

"At the cost of embarrassing yourself."

I paused. "This is true."

It was quiet for a while. Neither of us knew what to say or wanted to say anything at all. It was weird how we as strangers are so entangled together.

I perked up and looked at Sesshomaru. "You know what I want."

"What."

"I want Inuyasha to feel how I feel."

"That's normal."

"No I actually want to make him feel how I fell right now. Just completely miserable. And I'm not going to stop until he does."

"You do realized that if you try and break my brother and your sister up I will be unfortunately obligated to intervene because you are hurting my pack."

I rolled my eyes. "Well he can have her. I want him to think that he meant nothing to me at all. I want him to think that I have moved on so fast it was like our relationship never existed."

"And how do you plan on making this happen?"

I froze. "Well I don't know yet, but I figure it out it will be epic."

"Did you drink anything before the vodka?"

"No why?"

"So this behavior of yours in unfortunately normal."

What an asshole. "Shut up jerk."

"This is how you talk to your guest."

"This isn't my house or my party so you are not my guest."

"So its how you treat your soon to be family."

Damn he was right about the family thing. "Ok well you have fun here, I am going home."

"You would leave your sisters celebration early because of your own personal feeling on the matter."

"Hmm let me think about it. Yes I would. You want to know why, because my sister is a selfish bitch who cant find anything to have on her own she has to take everything from someone else. I bet she is even going to ask for my wedding dress eventually. So fuck my sister and fuck this wedding. That's how I see everything."

I walked past Sesshomaru in search of my purse and jacket. The nerve of that man. How dare he belittle everything I said and then make it seem like it was a bad that I was leaving early. He had no idea how I feel about this and what is really going on. When I got my things I headed out back again to say goodbye to my parents.

Of course to my pleasure my parents were sitting at the table with Inuyasha and Kikyo. Oh gods why did everything become so complicated. I just wanted to go home and scream into a pillow to let out all of my anger. It seemed like every time I saw my sister and Inuyasha I became consumed with anger.

I walked to the table taking the attention away from the "happy couple" so I could say goodbye.

"Oh sweet heart the party isn't over yet," my mother pouted.

"Yeah mom's right," Kikyo said with a fake smile. "You should at least stay a little while longer."

The stupid bitch, I thought angrily. "As much as I would love to dearest sister, I have so much that I need to do tomorrow its a lot to take care of. Besides you wont miss me much."

Kikyo gave a devious smile. "You're probably right. Not when I have my lovely fiancé to keep me company."

She put her left hand on Inuyasha chest just to piss me off. The diamond sparkled in my face, mocking me. It was the exact same ring Inuyasha gave me. I just wanted to rip that ring right off he finger and wipe that smug look off of her face.

I turned back towards my parents. I hugged them together. They both must have the alcohol on me because they both said.

"Did you take the vodka."

I laughed. "I saved you half but I'll buy you another. And I didn't mess with your tequila dad, I know you're going to need it."

My dad just laughed and squeezed me tighter.

"Anyway darling we'll see you soon. I'm sure you just want some time to yourself." my mom said with a smile.

Only a lot, I thought annoyed. I turned to leave but I heard Kikyo cough to get my attention. I looked at her with a fake smile plastered all over my face.

"Aren't you going to give me and Inuyasha a hug goodbye?" she asked still smug.

Ugh the stupid bitch. I HATE HER! "Of course Kikyo how silly of me."

I hugged Kikyo shortly, but still hard enough to cause some pain. Then I looked at Inuyasha. His amber eyes and thick silver hair, I was pulled into every emotion I fought so hard to get over. I love him too much to deal with this. I gave him a light hug barley touching him, trying to erase old feelings.

I was in my car and headed home before I knew it. I wanted to cry, I wanted to yell, and I wanted to punch something all at the same time. By the time I got to my apartment I was so full of emotion I didn't know what to do with myself. I got into my bedroom stripped down and just laid in bed. Sad because I lost Inuyasha, heartbroken because it was to my sister, frustrated because there was nothing I could do about it, angry that my sister acted like she won, and confident because I knew that I was going to get revenge for what was done to me, no matter what I had to do.

Well this is chapter one. I hope you like the story so far. Kagome has gone all bad ass on everyone. She is ready to raise some hell on her stupid ex.

Anyway reviews are very much welcomed.

Love you.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I felt like shit when I woke up. My head hurt, my body hurt, hell even my mind hurt. I almost stayed in bed like I did all day yesterday ignoring calls and just coming up with a plan to get back and Inuyasha, which didn't go so well. But then I remembered that today was Monday and unfortunately like the rest of the world, I had to go to work.

I rubbed my forehead hardly. I really needed some kind of hobby to keep me busy so I could stop obsessing over all the negative aspects of my life. I felt so drained and even spending an entire day to myself thinking about how I could become as evil and vindictive as my sister, I had nothing to go on. Maybe the whole manipulation thing was something she had that cannot be copied.

"Oh well," I said out loud, "time to get ready for work."

I took a long hot shower to relax myself and stop a headache that I knew was forming and would be full blown by the time I got to work. It worked like a charm. I dress in a white strapless lace dress, a black cardigan with matching flats. I put my hair in a low messy bun with a white headband, it was good enough to work in and comfortable too. I headed off to the kitchen to make myself something to eat.

I noticed I had six new messages on my cell phone so I played them on speaker while I made something quick to eat.

The first message was from my mom. "Hi sweetie, I was just checking if you made it home safely. I also wanted to know how you are doing with everything. I know it may seem like your father and I are unsupportive with what you are going through but we really do understand that you are upset and we aren't happy with what your sister is doing, but she is our daughter too. I just wish she would act like she isn't the only person in this family for once in her life. Oh and thank you so much for saving the tequila you don't know how down hill the party went after you left. And expect a call from your sister, I just wanted to give you a heads up on that. Anyway call back I love you."

The second message was from the best friend, Sango was always checking up on me. "Hey best friend, I just wanted to know how the party went and if you are ok. Hope you didn't go crazy and lose your mind there. But I still thing you should rip your sister hand off along with that ring, but that's just my opinion. Anyway call me back I love you bye."

The third message was from my mother again. "Kagome its me again I guess you must be really tired or something. I hope you are doing ok call me back."

Then Sango, again. "You better not be moping around Kagome, answer your phone! Anyway I have no idea what you are up to, call me back."

I just settled on a bowl of cereal and some toast. I sat down and listen to the message, as my mother predicted, from Kikyo.

"Hey Kagome."

"Fake bitch," I mumbled.

"I was just checking in on you, I know it's the day after the party but I was busy. You know Inuyasha, he just cant leave you alone once he has got his hands on you."

I slammed my spoon down. "Dumb whore."

"Anyway I just wanted to know if you were going to the Taisho's barbeque next weekend. I wanted to go but I don't have the invite with all of the information, and since you and Inuyasha are done I don't see why you need to go. So if you aren't going you can just give me your invite. Anyway call me back love you bye."

I was furious. I got up threw my dishes in the sink without washing them, deleted all of my voice mails, grabbed my purse filled it with what I needed and headed out the door.

I was so angry that I didn't even want to drive to work. So I walked, I figured later on at night I could just take the bus or walk again if I had a stressful day. I just couldn't believe that Kikyo had the balls to call and leave a message like that. And the fact that she rubbed the fact that Inuyasha and I are over just pissed me off more. That bitch is going to get it hard., she thinks she's won this but she's only fueling my anger. But I'll forget about her for now, it time for work and I wouldn't want to scare any customers.

I stood in front of the business I shared with my best friend in the whole world. Sango. A PERSONAL TOUCH BAKERY. It had become quite popular over that last three years it has been in business. This is one of my favorite places, it was one of the few things I had in life that was mine, that couldn't be copied or upstaged in my opinion.

I walked into the shop to see my employee and long time friend Miroku at the counter flirting with some girl to convince her to buy more goods. I wasn't going to stop him, the more people buy the better, just as long as he didn't touch the girls that's when there would be a problem. Sango would kill him if he tried anyway so I was never too worried. I waited until he finished with the customer before walking up to him.

"Morning, how's everything going here?"

Miroku gave me a devious smile. "Morning beautiful, might I say you look lovely, splendid, you are a vision, I just want to keep you around all-"

"You do know sexual harassment is verbal too right?" I asked threateningly.

"Oh but Kagome, when one is in your presence it is like the world has just frozen in time, because of your timeless beauty."

I rolled my eyes. "Where do you get this crap, is there a perverts convention that just sits around and comes up with stupid shit to say to a woman."

Miroku huffed. "Well if you must know that's now what it is called. And I got that line from a movie."

"A low budget film?"

"Well yes. But that's not the point here. Speaking of here, what are you doing here. Sango said that you weren't coming in."

"Why would she say that?"

"Because no one knew where you were. She even called me asking if I had seen you."

"Oh, well I was home, sleeping and doing home stuff."

"You must have slept a lot." Miroku smiled playfully, "What were you doing, dreaming about me?"

I laughed, "There wouldn't be much to dream about."

Miroku pouted and mumbled, "You are cruel."

I just sighed. "Anyway who is in the back. You're usually not up here by yourself."

"I know and I am so bored. Jakotsu is in the back working on some final touches for that wedding cake that needs to be delivered in an hour. Bankotsu is working on the brownies and cookies that were ordered right before closing on Friday that he needs to finish by three. And Naraku and Sango are making some deliveries."

I groaned. "I guess we are going to have a busy day today. How many cookies and brownies need to be made?"

Miroku cocked his head to the side. "Eight dozen of each I think."

"Damn, well can you go back there and help him out, I'll take care of up here."

"Alright," Miroku agreed. "Besides you look like shit anyway. No way can you bake anything."

"Thank you so much," I said sarcastically.

Miroku laughed, gave me a quick peck on the cheek and ran to the back kitchen. I just rolled my eyes and went behind the counter to get some work done. I barley got anything done when Sango and Naraku walked through the door.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Sango said you coming in today, why are you here?" Naraku asked.

"Oh how was my weekend Naraku, it was great what about yours?"

"Seriously."

"I am here dear friend because it is a Monday. And most people work on Mondays." my tone was a tad sharp.

"Where were you anyway?" Sango asked.

"I was home." I said it like it was obvious.

"Well you didn't answer you stupid phone!" Sango yelled.

"Well I'm sorry. Had I known you were going to tell everyone I was going to stay home I would have still been in bed right now."

"You were in bed all weekend." Naraku accused.

"No, just yesterday." I clarified.

Naraku just waved his hand. "That not any better. Are you still upset with this whole Inuyasha and Kikyo thing?"

"No I was spending my day plotting a way to get revenge on the stupid bitch and the idiot that left me."

"Wait you actually decided to do something about it." Sango asked shocked.

"Yes I have."

"Finally, you deserve some revenge you need to make Inuyasha feel like he is the scum of the earth. Which he very well is."

"Oh I'm going to do much more than that."

"What are you going to do?" Sango asked intrigued.

I paused. "I have no idea what I am going to do but trust me once I find out what I am going to do Inuyasha wont know what hit him."

"Wait a minute I'm confused. If you don't know what you are going to do how do did you come up with getting revenge?"

"At the party, when I down half a bottle of vodka."

Sango's eyes widened. "You drank half a bottle of vodka."

"Don't act so surprised."

"I am surprised. Since when did you become an alcoholic?"

"I'm not an alcoholic."

"Could have fooled me." she mumbled.

"Besides it's not like I drank it all by myself, I shared it with Sesshomaru."

That caught her attention. "Who?"

"Sesshomaru….Taisho."

3,2,1.. "What! What is wrong with you. Isn't Sesshomaru Inuyasha's older brother?"

"Half-brother, and-"

"And didn't Inuyasha tell you that he was nothing but trouble."

"Yes but-"

"And didn't Inuyasha say that he was a man whore who uses women."

"Yes but-"

"So why were you drinking with him! I bet it was just so ploy to get into your pants and what better woman to use then one getting over a break up. Are you insane! If Inuyasha told you once he told you a thousand times, stay away from his brother. What was he even doing there. And why did he even bother to talk to you honestly I…"

Sango was just going on a complete rampage. I didn't even bother to listen to her, I just watched her flail her arm around like a crazy person. I don't even know why she was all worked up about it in the first place. Its not like I ran off and slept with the man. I just shared vodka with him.

"Are you even listening to me?" Sango's voice snapped me out of my thinking.

"No I'm not. You're acting insane. All I did was have a drink with him. We were both annoyed with the party and we needed something to drink ok. And Inuyasha is one to talk about trouble and man whore seeing his position right now. And I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"I know you can but shouldn't you trust what Inuyasha has told you about him?"

I raised my head slightly. "Oh yes I should trust the man I was engaged to who left me for my sister, great idea. And besides Sesshomaru didn't do anything to me. I mean yeah he wasn't super friendly when we talked but he wasn't, a crazy bastard with no regard for anyone but himself. At least that's how Inuyasha described him."

Naraku spoke up, "So because Inuyasha broke all trust you had with him you wont believe anything that he says."

I gave a short nod. "Yup pretty much."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." he mumble lowly.

Sango and I heard him anyway.

Sango tugged at his hair. "You better believe it."

Naraku pulled her off. "Could you not hurt me. I don't do a damn thing to any woman."

"Yeah sure you don't." Sango said in a low breath.

I knew a fight was about to start so I broke it up. "Alright, alright. Sango go in the back and help Miroku and Bankotsu please. Naraku can you go through inventory and take out anything that is old."

With that said, we were all off to work. The day barley started and so much work had to be done. I scheduled orders, confirmed, reconfirmed, and canceled dates. Jakotsu finished that amazing wedding cake that I am sure the bride and groom loved. That brownie and cookie order had been successfully finished and the rest of the day went by with out so much as a hitch.

I agreed to close up today and Jakotsu insisted that he was going to help me. We were loading goods that needed to be taken out but still fresh enough to be eaten into the company car. They were to go to a homeless shelter that needed help sometimes. We figure the food wont go to waste and the people there appreciate what we give them.

When we finished loading the car we went back inside to check everything. The stoves were off, dishes cleaned and ingredients stowed away.

I had notice Jakotsu look at me as if he wanted to tell me something but he kept chickening out.

I gave up on him trying so I spoke first. "So my dear friend what's wrong."

Jakotsu looked at me shocked like I had just read his mind. "What do you mean?"

"You have been wanting to tell me something since you offered to help me close up."

"What a friend can't do something nice?" he mad a fake appalled face.

I shook my head and then smiled. "Not when that friend wants to ask me something."

"Ok your right I want to talk to you about something."

"Ah the truth comes out. So what is it, a new guy in your life?"

"No unfortunately nothing like that."

"Alright so…"

"Are you sure you want to get revenge on Inuyasha.?"

I knew I was going to have at least one friend who opposed the whole revenge thing. I just did think it was going to be Jakotsu.

"Are you," he asked again.

"I guess you heard the yelling in the front," he nodded and I continued, "honestly am going back and forth with it. Of course I want him to feel how I feel, but then at the same time I wouldn't wish that on anyone. But he really did hurt me and he does deserve to at least feel bad about it. Not act like nothing happened. So yeah I do want to mess with him a little. In my opinion it is only fair that I get to have a little fun with the jerk."

"Do you hate them for what they did?"

"I don't hate them. I could never really hate them. Now matter how many time I say it or think it, I can never hate them. But I am inexcusably angry with them. And I do want my revenge I deserve it. And in a way I need it. I need something to close off everything I had with Inuyasha."

"Just don't let all of it consume you. You might lose something or someone very special to you along the way."

"I already did." my voice was low. "I lost him and I want him back, but at the same time I want nothing to do with him. I just want to dangle him around like a toy. Like what he did to me."

His brown eyes locked onto my blue ones. "I just want you to know. If you choose this revenge thing, there is no going back, and you could very well destroy anything you could possible still get with Inuyasha."

I turned away. "I don't want anything with him. Not anymore."

"You ever think maybe the best revenge is to just find someone new."

"Someone new?"

"Yeah girly it's time you move on. Find a new man to satisfy you."

"And if I'm not ready?"

"No one says you have to marry him. You just need to go out and have some fun, be crazy, have sex."

I couldn't hold in my laughter. "Oh Jack if only you weren't gay."

"If I wasn't gay. I wouldn't give a damn about your problems, and I'd be way out of your league."

I slapped his arm. "Your horrible."

"The truth isn't pretty baby."

"Go home before I fire you."

"I was just leaving I have a hot date tonight anyway."

We went our separate way after that. I got in the company car and headed towards that homeless shelter. During my drive I thought about everything Jakotsu spoke to me about. Maybe I shouldn't be too harsh with getting back at Inuyasha and Kikyo. Maybe I should just let them ruin themselves, with the help of me planting a tiny seed of doubt. After all they barley know each other and that could be the end of them. I also did need fun. I needed something to take the edge off. I did deserve to have something fun in my life. All this misery is making me old fast anyway, and I did need someone new. I needed someone to just take away all of this pain I kept holding in. Something new was not a bad idea at all. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I let out all the feelings I had bottled up out, opening up space for something new.

000000000000000000000000000

This is chapter two.

So a few notes.

-yes Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's parents are still alive. That will be cleared up next chapter.

-Naraku is not evil. I figure there really isn't much for him to be evil about in this story so I decided to make him a regular Joe.

-Kagome is just conflicted with weather or not she wants to get seriously bad ass on Inuyasha and Kikyo. After all she still is a nice girl.

-the seed of doubt that Kagome was talking about was hinting that they don't really know each other well enough to get married and Inuyasha is just being a big stupid asshole.

-I'm deciding weather or not to make Kikyo and Kagome twins since it hasn't been clarified if they are or aren't yet.

ANYWAY

Stay tuned for next chapter where kagome and Sesshomaru meet again, along with who? None other than Inuyasha and Kikyo, where will this lead to. Who knows.

reviews are welcomed


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The week went by slowly, but at the same time way too fast. I would have given anything just to skip past this weekend. It was the Taisho's annual barbeque. I had been invited, but I couldn't decided if I was going to go or not. Was it still right for me to go even though Inuyasha and I weren't together anymore?

I decided that it was ok. The Taisho's were my friends too and its not like they would be upset with me. They were still going to be my family anyway so its not like things would be extremely different. Wow I was getting too good at lying to myself.

I attended the party in a white pleated dress with a thin red belt at my waist. I wore red sling back platform pumps and lets my hair fall in its natural soft curls. I had a brown smokey shadow around my eyes and soft pink colored my lips. Though I looked dressed up, I still felt terrible on the inside.

I had mingled with a few people and had a beer or two. I noticed quickly that Inuyasha and Kikyo never showed up, but it was still pretty early so I wasn't in the clear yet. I was about to grab a third bottle of beer when I heard a voice that was uncomfortably way too familiar.

"Do you always drink like this at parties?"

I turned around quickly to confirm what I thought.

"Sesshomaru," I said only slightly shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"This is my father's party," his tone was as stoic as ever.

Duh Kagome, is said to myself. "I-I know that but, the last two times I came I didn't see you here."

"I was away on business," he paused for a moment, then added. "Not that it is any of your business."

I nodded and grabbed two beers, I motioned one towards him. "Do you want one?"

He took the bottle from me. "Are you always looking for a drinking partner?"

I frowned, then smirked. "Just when I feel uncomfortable."

"Then that must be often."

"Are you always this insulting?"

"Only to those who always feel offended."

"Oh funny."

"I was serious."

I huffed. "Listen buddy I don't know what your problem is, but I bet its hard for you to spell."

Before Sesshomaru could reply we were interrupted, by his father.

"Kagome dear, good to see you," he said with a smile. Toga was such I nice man. His smile could make anyone smile as well. And the fact that the moment we met he was smiling, it made me like him even more.

"Toga hi how are you." I greeted back.

"I'm fine now that I have gotten the chance to speak to you. I see you've met Sesshomaru."

I turned towards the younger Taisho. "Yes we have met, we actually met before at the engagement party, I'm surprised you weren't there."

Toga looked at me confused. "We did go to your engagement party. I didn't know Sesshomaru went."

"Oh I don't mean mine," I said quickly. "I meant Inuyasha's"

Toga was still confused. "Kagome what are you talking about?'

At that moment it all clicked. "He didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I can't believe he didn't say anything." I was speaking mostly to myself.

"Say what?"

I looked at Sesshomaru, "But if you dad doesn't know, how did you know?"

"Know what?"

"He asked me to go. He needed some kind of family there, and he agreed to take care of a business merger I had been assigned if I went." Sesshomaru answered.

"He bribed you to keep it a secret. From your father, how low is that."

"KAGOME!" Toga boomed.

I turned back to him. "Yes?"

"What is going on."

I stuttered. "U-Um I r-really think that Inuyasha should be the one to tell you. I-its none of my business."

"The whole thing is your business." Sesshomaru said calmly.

I glared at him. "You have no business telling me what's my business, you secret keeping jerk."

"Kagome please tell me what's going on." Toga said mutely.

I sighed. I really couldn't say no to him. "Inuyasha and I broke up."

"What!"

"Yeah, it happened a little over a month ago." I took a huge sip of my beer.

"I cant believe he didn't tell me." he paused and looked at me. "not that I mind but why are you here? If I were you, this is the last place I would want to be."

I took another chug. "Because you guys are still like family to me and I love you and Izayoi like parents. And Inuyasha is marrying my sister so we'll still be in-laws." the last part I mumbled.

I demon ears heard me anyway. "What?" his tone was frighteningly calm.

I gulped. "Inuyasha decided that he wants to marry my sister instead of me."

"So this is what my idiot son has been up to? When I get my hands on him I'll-"

"No don't" I cut Toga off. "Don't blame Inuyasha for everything. I had to have done something to make him not want to be with me. And my sister got into bed with him too, its not just Inuyasha's fault. And Kikyo, Kikyo is, Kikyo is a umm, well I cant pick my family. But I know she will be nice to you."

"Kagome you are too calm about this. You should be off getting your revenge on my idiot son."

"Oh trust me I was working on it. But I just haven't found the right plan."

"Oh do anything, just mess with his head. Make him want you, then don't take him back."

I laughed. "Or he could just mate my sister and have to deal with her for the rest of his life. That is punishment enough."

"That's not even close to enough, he needs more. He cant go around treating women like this, they aren't toys you can play around with."

"No we aren't but I'll get over this eventually."

"You will?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to let this ruin my life. If I keep doing what I'm doing now I know that this will be all in the past."

"And what are you doing. Binge drinking." Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"Hey I do not binge drink," I yelled trying to defend myself.

"Oh really then what do you do? If not binge drink?"

"My drinking is perfectly normal."

"For an alcoholic."

"Oh just shut up."

"Kagome, is what Sesshomaru saying true?" Toga asked concerned. I faltered. "He is just over exaggerating. I drink more often than before, but I'm perfectly fine. Drinking just helps me not to just lose my cool. But really I don't drink heavily just to keep my nerve. So really don't worry about it."

"Of course I worry. I think of you as one of my own and my son did something stupid and unforgivable to you. I just want to make sure that you aren't doing anything stupid. Besides you were too good for him anyway."

I snorted. "Or not good enough."

"You're more than good enough."

"Doesn't matter anymore I guess. Neither does Inuyasha for that matter."

"Speaking of the half-breed," Sesshomaru said looking in the other direction.

Sure enough here came Inuyasha looking as beautiful as ever. And next to him Kikyo. Clad in a red with white polka dotted dress. Straight hair, red lips, white pumps. She looked perfect like always, she outshined me as always too. I noticed as she looked at me, there was a hint of a glare.

"Sorry dad," Inuyasha said roughly. "We would have been here sooner but we got ready kind of late."

Kikyo hugged my former fiancé's arm. "Yeah we just couldn't keep our hands off each other and lost track of time." she fake a smile.

That was a low blow at me of course. Stupid bitch, I said to myself. Then I paused. If I was going to get my revenge and then get over this I had to just do it. I could waste anymore time insulting her in my head. She didn't know what I was thinking or feeling that way and I needed her to know that I wasn't kidding around anymore, its time she knew Kagome Higurashi's wrath.

"So you must be Kikyo," Toga said disapprovingly.

"Yes," Kikyo smiled holding out her free hand for him to shake. Of course the one with the ring on it.

Toga refused her hand. "Yes I have heard the most interesting things about you."

Kikyo glared and me and Inuyasha fumed. "You told him?"

"Well you decided to keep your mouth shut about the whole thing. So I gave your father the update." I had no idea my voice could hold so much malice.

"You had not right to-"

"Actually I had every right." I said sharply. "This is my life you've affected too and whether you like it or not your father is still going to be my family. Now in case you forgot, this is not a one sided deal, and why didn't you say anything anyway?"

"I was waiting for the right time."

"And when would have been the right time. During your honeymoon?"

"No," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Inuyasha you don't have to explain yourself to my sister." Kikyo sneered. "She is just holding on to this poor little dumped girl act. Don't you see what she is trying to do. She is trying to take you away from me. She is so jealous that she will stop at nothing to break us up."

I just stared at my sister for a moment. I couldn't believe that she would say something like that. No I could believe it, she was a heartless bitch who didn't care about anyone but herself. She was a monster, she was horrible, and she was going to get what was coming to her.

I set my empty beer bottle down and picked up another. I uncapped it and brought my attention back to my sister.

"I don't know where you get off thinking that you're so much better than me. But you should know this, I was with Inuyasha first, he asked me to marry him first, you came after me."

Kikyo leaned in closer and whispered. "But who is he now?"

"Some bitch who puts out for anything with a dick and a fat wallet." I whispered back.

"You are such a bitch."

I nodded. "Yeah you're right I am a bitch. I'm the bitch who got back at the little slut who couldn't get her own fiancé so she slept with mine."

"Oh who cares, if you had taken care of him he wouldn't have went to me."

"Do you really think that sex is going to keep you two together."

"I know that what he wants, I'm not such a prude that I wouldn't sleep with my boyfriend of two years."

I glared at her. "Two years he stayed with me not having sex. Two minutes with you and he left to see me again."

"But he isn't seeing you anymore."

"I threw him out remember."

"Yes you did, I forgot to thank you for making it easier for Inuyasha and I to be together. So thank you so much dear sister."

"I hope Inuyasha is happy with a bitch like you."

"He is Kagome. Every single night, he lays right next to me and tells me how much he loves me and how he wants me to spent the rest of my life with him and have his children. Tell me does it get any better than that?"

I froze, and then gave me sister a sinister smile. "Did he say he wanted to mate you?"

She looked confused. "What?"

"Well you know he is a half-demon and he can mate with the human he wants to spend the rest of his life span with, it's a pretty long time too. He didn't say he wants to mate with you."

She didn't answer so I took that as a no. I grabbed another bottle of beer to replace the one I almost finished and walked away. I decided I had enough of this party so I walked to my car. The door was unlocked so I just sat in the drivers seat drinking my beer and thinking.

I thought about everything. I thought about Inuyasha and what he did. I thought about my sister and how she would always treat me. And those two together hurting me like that was really too much to take sometimes. I remember when Kikyo brought about this whole competition thing between me and her.

_Flash back_

_I was thirteen years old. I had just started puberty and I was excited for it. I hips had gotten wider, my breast filled out, and I could have sworn that my hair was so much bouncier with all its curls. Mom had taken me and Kikyo out shopping and we were both trying on clothes. I tried on a pair of form fitting jeans and a thick strapped tank top so I could get a good look at my new assets. _

_Kikyo had tried on a similar outfit but it didn't look the same. Her hips weren't as wide and her breast were a bit smaller. And her straight hair just made everything more obvious. I still thought she looked so much better than me. I twirled a few time and then I bounced happily over to my sister._

"_Kikyo don't we look great!"_

_Kikyo just brushed me away. "Well I look great, this outfit shows off my early teenage figure just perfectly. But you, well you look like your trying to hard to look good. You should cover yourself up or boys are going to think you're a tramp."_

That had been the first time I realized that Kikyo really did have a problem with me. I had always ignored it and just did my own thing. But I couldn't just leave it all alone when she got involved with Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha was starting to get on my nerves. For the past three weeks all he has done is go out with his friends from work. The were nice guys I guess but I know most of them did have something better to do than go out to the bar. Some of them were married with families for goodness sakes. I knew something had to be up._

_I was reading a bridal magazine in the bed while Inuyasha took a shower. He had left his phone on the bed next to me and it had been ringing for a while. I just left it alone but who ever was calling him really was trying to get a hold of him._

_He phone buzzed signaling a text message. I took the phone, I was just going to let who ever it was know that Inuyasha was in the shower and he would get back to them. But what I saw was not just some friend._

_-Inu! Hurry up baby. I need you here. I just cant wait to get my hands on you. ;). Kikyo_

_-Oh and don't forget to tell Kagome you're staying out late so you can stay over tonight. See you soon baby. Kikyo_

_I was speechless. I was horrified. I was angry. I was betrayed. I just wanted to cry right then and there but I knew Inuyasha would think something was up. I just tossed his phone back and continued reading my magazine. Inuyasha came out fully dressed and ready to go. He grabbed his phone and looked at me._

"_Well I'm going to head out ok?"_

_I put the magazine down, slid over to Inuyasha and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Oh why cant you stay here with me. We haven't had any alone time together at all these past few weeks. I miss you."_

_He wrapped his arms around me as well. "Come on Kagome. We're getting married. I just want to spend some time with the guys you know while I still have a chance to. Once were married I'm going to spend all of my time with you."_

"_But I was thinking that you and I could just spend tonight together. Bottle of wine, strawberries, chocolate, hot passionate sex."_

_He let go of me. "As hard as that is to resist I already promised the guys I would hang out with them. But tomorrow if that offer is still standing-" he leaned in for a kiss._

_I turned my head away. "Yeah Yeah go have fun." it was true. Inuyasha was cheating on me, with my sister._

_He back away and headed out the room. "Bye baby."_

"_Inuyasha, I love you." I called to him._

"_Yeah me too."_

_I waited for him to leave. When I heard the door I shut, I shed the first of many tears._

I had enough of sitting in my car and I was getting really buzzed. I went to start my car and realized that I didn't have keys I left them in the house. I got out of my car and wobbly walked back to the house. I ignore the look I was getting so I could hurry up and leave. I couldn't find in anywhere, and I was starting to lose self control.

I took a sharp turn and ran into someone. Who ever it was, they were tall, strong, and reeked to Taisho.

When I looked up, it was Sesshomaru. His face set like stone, but with a small hint of disgust in his eyes.

"Hello Sesshomaru," I slurred.

"So this is how you deal with Inuyasha," his tone was full of disgust as well. It would have made more sense if everything wasn't all fuzzy.

"Whatareyou talking about?" It was getting hard to even understand myself.

"How drunk are you?"

"Just a little bit."

"How many beers did you have?"

"I lost count after…" I didn't even know what I was talking about anymore.

"All of this for my idiot half brother."

"I was getting drunk before they came."

"Why?"

"Whynot?"

"For someone I assumed was somewhat smart, you really are stupid."

"I'mnotstu- pid." What the hell was I saying.

"Your acting stupid."

"That's a problem because?" I got a dizzy feeling and almost lost my balance.

He ignored the question. "Do you really think Inuyasha will care if you do this?"

"D-do **you **really think I care if **he** cares?"

"Yes I do."

"Well your wrong."

"Then prove it."

"And how-do you expect me to-do that?" At some point my fingers looped into his silky silver strands.

"Stop drinking and move on."

"I have moved on."

"Stop drinking."

"What are you my father?"

"He would say the same."

I yanked at his hair. "Screw you."

"I will ignore that considering you are highly intoxicated."

"I am n-n. I need to sit." my legs started to give out so Sesshomaru grabbed my arm.

"Come with me."

He then led me, no dragged me upstairs. I struggled to keep pace while trying to break from his grasp. He shoved me in a room and I toppled over losing my balance.

"What are you doing." I yelled.

"You're drunk."

"Yeah we covered that. Why am I here."

"Do you really want to embarrass my father or yourself in front of Inuyasha?"

"No."

"Then you shall stay here."

"But I want to go home."

"You're too drunk to drive home."

"Why do you even care."

"I don't want you to be the reason this family has a bad reputation."

"Oh but you'll let Kikyo into your family?"

"Stay here until I come to retrieve you."

With that he just turned and walked away. I managed to pick myself to notice a bed pushed up against the wall. I got on the bed and way surprised at the softness and firmness of the bed. The thing I noticed most was the smell. It was heavenly. It was the smell the air had just before and after it rained all wrapped into one, it was addictive. I took my shoes off and pulled myself under the blankets.

As I drifted off to the most peaceful sleep I had in weeks I realized that I had planted my seed of doubt. Inuyasha never mentioned mating Kikyo but he wanted to mate me. Kikyo will just get extremely jealous about everything and in the long run it will just cause problems for them. I held all cards in my hand to get my revenge and now that the seed was planted, all it needed was a little water.

So this was chapter three. I must say it was a very long chapter and my fingers hurt typing it up.

So on to the notes

-I read through the first chapter and it doesn't say Kikyo is any amount of years older so I can make her the older twin. Yay!

-yes there is mating in this story, but that doesn't mean Kikyo and Inuyasha become mate, even though that would be the best punishment for Inuyasha to have to deal with her

-Kikyo does seem like she is winning right not but next chapter a secret will be revealed that could destroy her (mwaha ha ha …sorry)

-it may seem like kagome and Sesshomaru's relationship isn't progressing but this keep in mind they barley know each other and I don't think love at first sight ever applied in his case

-Kikyo is a bitch.. But we all knew that

-I know kagome seems to be going back and forth with the revenge thing, but she is the nice twin so she cant just turn bad instantly

-I hope the story has at least some humor in it, but when inu, kags, kinkyhoe and sess all together there is just a lot of tension

-oh and the words all bundled up like that makes kagome seem like she was too drunk to speak right

-CHAPTER FOUR WILL BE UP SOON

Reviews are welcomed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hangovers suck. I wasn't nauseous or anything, but I head was killing me. My arms hurt, my legs hurt. This is why I should stop drinking, the after effects really messed me up. But the sharp, musky, soothing rain smell filled my nose and I felt just a little bit better.

I sat up slowly, careful of the throbbing limbs. I noticed my purse next to me. I grabbed it and dug through it in search of my phone. And as I predicted I had new messages. But only three this time so it wasn't that bad.

The first message was surprisingly from Inuyasha. I never expected a call from him, I barley expected him to speak to me unless it was to defend himself or my sister. But when I listened to the message, it all mad sense.

"I don't know what you did." his rough voice started off accusingly. "But whatever you said to my father was completely out of line. Kikyo is hysterical about my father not approving her and my mother wasn't all that kind either. This is all your fault. Do yourself a favor and accept the fact that I am marrying your sister, not you."

Inuyasha's message left me so irritated that I didn't even bother to listen to the other two messages. I pulled myself out of bed desperate to get home. Kikyo had put him up to that, I know she did. When I get done with her she is going to wish she never took my fiancé

I noticed a door wide open leading into a bathroom. I shower wouldn't hurt much and it just might wake me up and calm me down. About half an hour later I left the room in a large button down shirt with my belt tied around it to keep it from revealing anything. My damp hair pulled up in a pony tail while clinging to my dress and purse. I sure was a sight, I headed down stairs to leave before anyone saw me.

I got to the front door and swung it open to make a quick exit. And who do I run into? None other than Inuyasha and Kikyo. The gods must really hate me.

"Kagome," Kikyo screeched shocked.

I nodded slowly.

"What are you doing here this early?" he asked. "And in my brothers shirt?"

This is Sesshomaru's shirt! I screamed in my head. And I have been secretly sniffing it since I put it on. I should have known that the room he put me in last night was his own room. Ugh the gods really do hate me.

"Um, I'm just leaving," I mumbled side stepping the pair and heading towards my car. I revved up my engine and sped home. I was almost half way there when I got a call from Sango.

I hated answering my phone while driving but if a missed another call someone is going to think I'm missing or dead.

"Hey Sango." I answered.

"Oh you're finally answering your phone." Sango said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Sango. I've just been busy." it was a total lie. And I knew Sango saw right through it.

"Busy my ass! You haven't spoken to anyone in days. I'm worried about you, where are you now?"

"I'm on my way home."

"Wait come to my place, I need to talk to you."

"Oh but Sango I really need to head home. I'm exhausted." I whined.

"Come one please," she begged. "You need a life Kagome. Ever since all of this stuff happened you have had no life. You need to get out of the house."

I hated to admit it, but she was right. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"See now was that so hard?"

"Keep talking and I will go home." I threatened.

"Oh just come over you loser."

I hung up the phone and headed towards Sango's place. Counting the seconds until I could just be home alone.

I banged on Sango's door hardly. "Sango let me in."

I didn't have to wait long before she answered the door. "Hey Kagome."

I walked past her and plopped on the couch. "So what I did you want to talk to me about?"

"Yeah my first question is, what are you wearing?" she said as she walked over to sit next to me.

I pulled at the heavenly smelling shirt. "Oh this? It's nothing."

"It's very big, and very male if you ask me."

"How can a shirt be male?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Kagome really, whose is it?"

"Trust me it doesn't matter."

"Kagome." Sango was getting irritated.

"Fine." I caved. "Its Sesshomaru's"

"What!"

"I told you it didn't matter. I knew you weren't going to like it."

"When did you get his shirt?" she asked.

"When I slept in his room." my attempt to make it sound better than it was, was in vain.

"You slept in his room."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I got drunk."

"So you got drunk and slept with him"

"No I-"

"What if you got knocked up." Sango panicked.

"What?"

"I know you want revenge on Inuyasha but this is just insane. You gave up your virginity to your ex's brother, that has to be the craziest thing you could possible do. And if you are knocked up what are you going to do. What are you going to tell him?"

"Sango," I yelled shutting her up.

"What!"

I put my hands on her shoulders. "Just calm down."

"Oh really I should be calm that because my best friend slept with a stranger."

"No you should be calm because your best friend slept in a family friends bed, alone, sleeping off an extreme amount of alcohol instead of driving drunk."

"You swear."

"I swear. Sango I would never sleep with some random stranger."

"Well I figured you would do it to get revenge."

"Glad to know you think so highly of me."

"I just meant that I figured you would see it as even."

"No I don't. I haven't even decided what I want to do. Or if I am going to do anything at all. I'm still not sure if it is right."

"Just think about this, would Inuyasha give you the same kindness if you did this to him."

"No."

"So then mess with him. Just prove to him that you're better off without him, that your happy."

I sighed. "I just don't feel happy."

"Kagome I hate to be a bad friend but you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Because eventually you will have nothing left but useless self pity."

She was absolutely one hundred percent right. Its time I proved to Inuyasha and Kikyo they don't matter. I can just move on with my life. I was just about you answer Sango when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Miss Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes this is she."

"Dr. Suikotsu wishes to speak with you."

I was put on hold and I looked at Sango confused.

"Who's that," she whispered.

"My gynecologist."

"What does he want?"

I shrugged. "Not sure, it may just be to schedule a check up."

Sango just nodded and walked away from a moment. I was taken off hold and greeted by my doctor.

"Miss Higurashi?"

"Yes doctor is something wrong?"

"No nothing. I just need to schedule an ultra sound with you. I know I have been on vacation the last three months and you have been seeing another doctor but I'd like to see how everything is going along."

I was seriously confused. "Doctor what are you talking about? How what's going along?"

"Your pregnancy." the doctor said it like it was obvious.

"What?"

"Yes. I called last week and twice this morning about it, but I got no answer so I left a message. How about this afternoon I have an opening at three thirty."

"Huh?"

"Well, I'll take that as an ok. I'll see you then Miss Higurashi."

Before I could even respond Dr. Suikotsu hung up. I tossed my phone aside just as Sango came back.

"Well that was weird," I said twirling my fingers in my lap. What was going on with my doctor? I would have to go down there and straighten things out.

"What happened?" Sango asked with a bowl of chips in her hand.

"Well according to my doctor I am three months pregnant."

Sango gave me a stern look as she put the chips down. She headed back to the kitchen saying, "I told you not to sleep with Sesshomaru."

I knew she was kidding, but I was too confused to laugh. "Shut up Sango. I'm sure it is just a mistake. I'll clear it up when I go down there this afternoon."

Coming in with two glasses of soda, she handed me one and sat down. "What time do you have to be there?"

"Three thirty." I said between sips.

Sango looked over at her wall clock. "Well its noon. What are you going to do until then?"

"Well I figured I could stay here and hang out with you. Then take a shower borrow some clothes. You can raid my closet after the doctors as a thanks if you want."

Sango thought for a second. "Well there are some outfits of yours that I do like."

I laughed. Sango truly was the best friend anyone could have. She always told me the truth no matter how good or bad it was. And she was there for me when I needed her most. I know she didn't agree with this whole revenge thing, but the fact that she was going along with it for my sake meant a lot to me. We sat and talked like best friend always do. We spoke of everything and nothing and it was great. It was the first time in a long time I felt truly happy.

Three thirty rolled around pretty quickly and I was sitting in my doctor office. Sango had gone with me but I sent her off to get lunch, my treat of course. The doctor came in smiling. I smiled back but inwardly I was sighing, hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Hello Miss Higurashi." he said while putting on his gloves.

"Hello doctor. Listen I think there was a mistake. I am not pregnant."

"Denial in this stage can be quite common. But I assure you, your test results say you are pregnant and you have had two previous doctor visits with a baby in the ultra sound."

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me doctor, that wasn't me. You can check if you want, but I assure you there is no child inside of me."

He nodded. "We'll just have a look. Lay back and un-button the top of your jeans and lift your shirt."

I did as I was told and waited. He pulled over the machine and turned it on. He turned back to me with an open cap of the gel. Without warning he squeezed it on my exposed abdomen.

"Holy shit that's cold," I screeched.

"I'm sure it is." the doctor said no longer paying attention to me.

"Do you see anything?" I asked impatiently.

I didn't answer at first he just watched the screen.

"Doctor." I pushed.

"Actually no. I don't see anything, no signs of any pregnancy. You never were pregnant."

"I told you that."

"There seems to be a mistake. I'll have to look into it." He turned the machine off, gave me a towel to clean myself up while he looked over my file.

As I cleaned up I notice the doctor make a strange face. I knew he had found something but I waited until he spoke first.

"It seems that some files were misplaced."

Obviously, I thought. "Oh." I said out loud.

"Yes these files belong to a Miss Kikyo Higurashi. Someone must have not checked the name properly. I apologized Miss Higurashi."

Time stopped. My sister was pregnant? Of all people she was going to have a baby with Inuyasha. She literally took my life right form me. But I had to know if this was the reason they were getting married. But even if it wasn't the reason. I still might possibly has something against my sister. This mistake the doctors made might just be a miracle for me.

"Miss Higurashi." Dr. Suikostu's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Oh uh y-yes?" I stammered.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh u-um no. I-I need to go. Just mail the bill, I'll see you later doctor." I rushed out of the office and saw Sango waiting for me in the car. I got in and struggled to buckle myself in while she drove.

"So you look anxious. Are you pregnant?" Sango said with a laugh.

I nervously laughed back. "Ha no, I'm not pregnant." my lips then curved into a sinister smile. "But I know who is."

Chapter four done!

-Kikyo is preggers…. Who could the father be Inuyasha, maybe..maybe not.

-yeah kagome stole Sesshomaru's shirt….how else is she going to see him

-Kikyo is a bitch

-I told you those un listend to messages were going to be important.

- next chapter look forward to kagome and Sesshomaru!

-oh and did I mention Kikyo is a bitch

Reviews are welcomed


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Almost a week passed since my 'fabulous' doctor visit, and there were a lot of things I thought about. The first had been if Inuyasha did know and he was only marrying her out of a sense of duty, why didn't he just tell me that? Not that it would make anything better, but I would feel like he actually loves me and is just doing the right thing by Kikyo. Or what if he didn't know and Kikyo is just waiting to make sure she always had him. Once two people have a baby, there is no way to take it back.

And then I thought about Kikyo. Did she do it on purpose or not? I wouldn't put it past her to do something this vindictive. And it probably was a part of her plan from the start. She knew that if Inuyasha just cheated I could probably forgive him, but this she knew I would never forgive.

But the thing I though about most was, how the hell am I going to use this against her. And how far can I take it before even she has had enough?

All the questions and thoughts ran through my mind like a plaque. At work I was pretty much useless, Sango threatened to send me home multiple times. And when I did work I could only bake because everything else just came out completely wrong.

So here, on a Friday night, when I should be out partying or anything, I'm at home. Doing laundry of all things to try and distract myself. When keeping my hands busy, somewhere in my mind started to wander too. I had almost finished when I came across the all too familiar button down shirt.

Though I had worn it that one time, I remembered it so clearly like I had seen it all the time. The cotton had felt like silk against my skin, and fit me like a glove even thought it could fit two of me. And the smell still made my mind shut down. I wanted to tuck the shirt away and keep it. But I knew I had to give it back. It was becoming something of a drug to me.

I reluctantly put the shirt down in the wash pile then walked to my room to get my phone. I knew two people who would know how to return the shit, both I wished I didn't have to call. With only a fraction of my dignity with me I dialed and waited for an answer.

"Kagome?" I fought the urge to hang up. I already had enough complications with the Taisho's and I couldn't afford more.

I took a breath. "Yes-Toga?"

"How are you my dear?" he at least sounded happy to see me.

"I fine, actually pretty good." I nodded to myself while answering.

"That's really good to hear. I wouldn't want my son to keep you down. He's an idiot. Did you get your revenge on him yet?"

I laughed. "No not yet, actually he's barley been on my mind." That was sort of a lie, but the truth too, Kikyo was the one really on my mind.

"Good he isn't being on your mind."

"Such loyalty to your son." I said jokingly.

Though I couldn't see I could tell he smiled. "I am loyal to him, but I am also loyal to you too."

"But you don't have to be, and Inuyasha will be upset about it."

"Do you really thing I care what Inuyasha is upset about? Everything gets him upset, and I'm alpha so what I say goes."

"Inuyasha's gonna-"

"Who cares what he going to do," Toga said dismissing my worries. "He's my son I don't care if what I do makes him un happy. As I said I'm the alpha. What I do cant be challenged by anyone. Well besides Sesshomaru but he's a completly different issue."

I smiled. "Speaking of sons and issues, he's the reason I called."

"Inuyasha is?"

"Uh, no." I said slowly. "The other one."

"Sesshomaru," Toga's voice was full of confusion, and shock.

"Yes." I answered nervously.

"What do you need from him?"

"I need to return his shirt." I mumbled.

"His what?"

"His shirt."

"His shirt?" Toga repeated.

"Yeah." I was ready to hang up right now.

Toga just laughed. "How did you get his shirt?"

"When I fell asleep in his room at your party last week. But I was alone so, yeah. But then I woke up and then I left but I took his shirt for something to wear." What the hell, I said to myself, and the award for making zero sense today goes to…

"Oh," Toga said simply. "Well that explains everything."

Now I was confused. "What do you mean, that explains everything."

"Sesshomaru had planned on staying the night before heading back to his place but he just went home. And when I sent him his clothes he kept going on about a shirt he said was missing. I had not clue what he was talking about, but now I do."

"Oh well when I finish with the wash I'll bring it over to you so he can get it back."

"Alright, I'm sure he'll love that you have it." Toga said with a chuckle.

"Uh no that's ok, you don't need to tell him I had it."

"Oh he'll know weather or not I tell him. We're demons remember. He'll smell you all over it."

I sighed. "Oh yeah that's right, I forget. But how does he know what I smell like he hasn't seen me that much."

"You forget because your so familiar with demons. You're going to mate one I know it. And your smell is very distinct Kagome, not hard to remember."

"What ever you say Toga. Anyway I got to go and finish this laundry. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright bye."

I got straight back to work when I hung up the phone. When I felt I had enough to wash I headed to the back towards my laundry room. Not that you can call it that, its more like a closet. There was only enough room for the washer, dryer, and a small space to put the empty laundry bags. I once planned on getting a bigger place, but there is no need for it now. I'm here alone there isn't a total lack of space.

When I finished I headed towards the kitchen. I hadn't eaten much all day and I was starving. I wanted to make myself a nice meal. Mostly because it would keep me busy.

I decided shrimp alfredo would be best. It took a while to prepare which meant I could keep myself busy. I put the frozen shrimp in a bowl of water for it to thaw out. I got a pot of water to boil and another empty pot for the sauce. I grabbed the half and half and parmesan cheese and poured them in the empty bowl. As I prepared the sauce and started cooking the fettuccine my mind didn't drift once. I should cook like this more often.

I heard a knock at my door and assumed it was Sango. She said she was going to come over after her date with Miroku.

"It's open." I yelled not stopping my cooking flow.

I stopped just to greet her and when I turned around I screamed.

I put my hand over my chest and glared at my guest. "Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here?"

"You let me in."

"I didn't let you in. I let Sango in!"

"You assumed I was this Sango person."

"Because Sango was invited. So excuse me for thinking it was my best friend at the door and not some random person."

He remained silent but I still felt like I was being scolded. I turned back around to continue cooking. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"I came for my shirt." he answered coldly.

I turned back around to face him. He was still standing there, his golden eyes smoldering me. It almost wasn't fair for someone to look so perfect.

"I told your father I would give it to him."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I came to retrieve it myself."

"Well you're going to have to wait." I said, hoping he would leave.

"Then I'll wait." he responded simply.

"Or you could go home." I offered.

"Do you think I would come to leave without my shirt."

I turned back to the food. "Fine you can stay. Make yourself at home."

"I am only here for my shirt."

"Well it's in the wash right now. And once its out the wash I have to dry it so it will be a while until you get your shirt."

"What an inconvenience." I could tell he was saying that mostly to himself.

"Hey no one told you to come here. You did that on your own." I knew I was being sort of rude. But here he was all agitated about not having his shirt right away when I could have waited for his father to give it to him.

He again ignored me and walked over to the front door to shut it. I guess that meant he was staying. I shouldn't be so mean to him. After all he was the one who drank with me all the time. And the one who kept me from doing something stupid at the Taisho's party. I should at least be thanking him for helping me when there really was no need for him to.

"Are you hungry?" I called out.

I got no response.

"I'm making shrimp alfredo." I continued. "Have some. It'll be like a thank you for keeping me from doing something really stupid at the party."

Still nothing.

"And a thanks for always being my drinking partner," I added laughing.

"I shall accept your thank you." Sesshomaru said. At this point I noticed he was standing right next to me.

I hadn't even noticed him walk near me. Demons always had that ability to just pop in and out of no where completely unannounced. This close proximity made me think a lot about Sesshomaru. When I first learned about Sesshomaru I was afraid of him. Every time I heard he might be at Toga's place I dreaded the fact that I might be in the same room as him. But something about his golden eyes surrounded by his alabaster skin and silky silver hair, him being this close didn't bother me. I could almost describe it as a good feeling I got.

I pushed all my thoughts aside. "Can you um drain the water from the pasta and the bowl of shrimp please."

He did as he was told while I went and checked on th wash. The load was done so I put everything in the dryer. I set the time for fifty minutes but as I thought about returning to Sesshomaru and eating with him, I cranked it up to seventy. I didn't know why I wanted to be with him longer, but I didn't care.

When I returned to the kitchen I saw Sesshomaru throwing the shrimp in the frying pan. I walked closer and watched him cook. I was entranced by him, he just didn't seem like the type of person who knew his way around the kitchen.

"Is there a problem." I guess Sesshomaru noticed me staring.

I jumped. "No, um, I just didn't know you could cook."

"Are you presuming you know anything about me."

"I know your name."

"So."

I walked over and stood next to him. "Hmmm. Oh I know, you're a Taisho so that means you're a workaholic. It's a trait I know that."

"Then you know of my family traits, not of me." there was something in his voice, amusement maybe?

I was silent, thinking through the popping and cracking of the frying pan. I bit my lip. "Well if you think I know so little about you, why don't you tell me about yourself."

"Why do you want to know." I noticed Sesshomaru's questions, never came out like questions.

I answered immediately. "You're the only person in your family I know nothing about. And weather you like it or not we are going to be in-laws, so just tell me about yourself."

He didn't say anything. There was no way for me to take it as a yes or no so I just answered for him. Yes.

"So how old are you?" I asked. "In demon years, not human years."

Sesshomaru just continued cooking, ignoring me.

"Can I guess?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

Still nothing.

"Hmm. Fifty?"

Sesshomaru turned off the stove. "The shrimp is done."

I went to the cabinet and took two plates and wine glasses. "One hundred?"

He took the plates without a word and began to prepare them. His silence was getting really irritating. Maybe I needed to guess higher. I took a bottle of wine out of the fridge and filled the glasses. "Two hundred?"

Sesshomaru looked at the glasses and back at me. "Is it now my job to always drink with you."

"Yes, two hundred fifty?" I was now in search of forks.

He stepped closer to me. There was barley any space between us anymore. I really hoped I wasn't going to blush, that would have been really embarrassing.

He took the forks from me. "Five hundred thirty-four, give or take a year."

"R-really?"

With our plates he headed off to the living room. Funny, I thought, he eats in the living room, I do that too. Still immobile from the close encounter I snapped myself out of whatever was going on with me. There was something about Sesshomaru being near me that I liked, but I hated liking it at the same time. I took a deep breath preparing myself for the smoldering demon, but not with out a short laugh.

"You're old."

Chapter Five is done!

-there was barley any Kikyo in this chapter, because I didn't want that bitch to ruin anything.

-next chapter is part 2 of Sesshomaru and kagome time

-don't you just love it and hate it when hot guys are all smoldering and irritating

-I thought the showing of Sesshomaru cooking would be kinda hot, gives some idea of if he is ever going to cook for kagome again

-yeah I just wouldn't have turned the dryer on if I was with Sesshomaru, endless time with him would be good.

-im still on the fence about the Kikyo and kagome talk about the baby. Because what happens is intense and I still don't know if I want it to be Inuyasha's or not, but Im leaning to a no.

-so yeah since it might be a while until kagome and Sesshomaru are alone again you get two chapters of it. And next chapter things get a little bit more intimate (in the talking only…you know for now, because kagome loves getting tipsy and I cant control what she does lol)

OH AND FOR CHAPTER FOUR

I am so sorry for the grammar mistakes I read way too fast on that one and I wasn't really paying attention which was not cool. But I heard it didn't take away from the story but I am still going to fix it because you were all so nice about it. I promise I will read better and focus on what I am doing.

Reviews are welcomed.


	7. important an

i was so excited about your amazing reviews, but them i got this.

** I was going to keep reading**

**But this story is very misguilding, and truthfully a bit sad. I read up to chapter two and thought, wow, this girl has some real issues. Her self esteem is so low that she thinks she lost something. She thinks she lost Inuyasha when he left her. And to say that Kikyo took him, like he doesn't have a mind of his own?**

**Plus, her family is terrible. They act like nothing ever happened and expect her to. And she does! Hugging him and everything. She's extremely weak and the story makes it seem like it's ok. **

**She shouldn't throw a fit or anything, but for her to have to act like nothing ever happened? I think the whole think makes no sense.**

**And after that, she's going to scheme to make the guy that she 'lost' jealous. I can't read this story because honestly there is nothing about it that seems the least bit real.**

ok there are few things that get me upset, and this is one of them. i don't care if you give me constructive criticism, but this review is way out of line. im sorry but if someone just got dumped for a sibling, they aren't going to have a boat load of self esteem, especially in a situation like that. and to say to lost someone is completly normal, she was IN LOVE WITH HIM if that doesn't clear it up for you. and of course she is going to say kikyo took him, kikyo is the person kagome resents most so yeah there is little blind hatred. and we all inuyasha has a mind of his own but when someone is hurt and confused like kagome is, she isnt going to get all logical about it.

and her family isnt terrible. family, is still family, right wrong or indifferent. the parents definatly dont agree with what kikyo did, BUT SHE IS STILL THEIR DAUGHTER that cant be changed. if she were any other person, hell no they wouldn't grace her with open arms. and its not about acting like nothing happened its about kagome doing the CLASSY thing and not bitching and throwing a fit causing a scene. she is never going to be ok with it, but she isnt going to embarass herself or her family which is more important to her even if her sister is doing something horrible to her. and the scheme isnt just about making inuyasha jealous its about making him understand her pain and what he put her through, she wants him to have some empathy towards her SOMETHING ANYONE WOULD WANT. if you think about the human emotions and love, it all makes sense and is real because love is senseless and emotions get confused and twisted. not ok im going to feel this and only this IT DOESNT WORK LIKE THAT. and kagome is not a weak charcter, losing a love like that is not a strengthening experience at first. you feel weak and worthless and over time you get stronger and constantly have i writen that kagome is not ok with how she feel or someone saying that to her.

i will never have a problem with construtive criticism. in fact i encourage it. just yesterday i got a review saying that i misspelled some things in a previous chapter that i didnt notice. and it was done in a tactful way to where they said that it didnt mess up the story or anything it was just something the reviewer noticed and i appreciate it. i had been rushing in that chapter and let things slip. so i fixed it and now im looking into beta readers so if i miss anything someone else will catch it. so if there are any issues that you have with the story or there is something wrong let me know. as long as it is in a tasteful, tactful manor and not in a RUDE, DISRESPECTFUL WAY LIKE THIS REVIEWER. i dont know who it is and frankly i dont care. i just dont appreciated rudeness i am a nice person and i will be nice as long as others can be nice as well.

thank you so much to my reviewers that act like human beings. im not saying i always want good reviews i will take the bad, as long as it is done in a way were you get your point across without sounding like a jerk.

and i am so sorry if i sound mean in anyway but im just upset. and im sorry if you thought that this was another chapter but dont worry chaper 6 will be up soon and chapter 7 is about to be typed soon.

PEACE AND LOVE :)


	8. Chapter 6

Ok so I know you are all probably ready to just ring my neck and scream at me for not updating in such a long time. But here's the thing. After that review I decided to change some things with the story. I took things out, put things in. So from chapter six on it's a whole new story from what I had written in the first place. I know I shouldn't ask for any patience from you all but I will anyway and I would kindly reward your patience with the earliest updates as possible. So ill stop and get on with the story, here is chapter six JJJJ

Chapter Six

As we ate together, I couldn't help but ask a million questions. Mostly about his age.

"So were you alive during Oda Nobunaga's time?" I asked intrigued.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said simply.

"What was he like?" My eyes wide with wonder.

"During his time I did not associate myself with humans."

That comment struck at my ever growing curiosity I had when around him. "Why not?"

"I acknowledged them as lesser beings."

I paused for a moment, lost in thought. I managed to look him in the eye and ask. "Do you still think that now?"

His golden eyes pierced into mine. "If my opinion remained as it did then, I would not be here."

I looked away unfortunately flustered by his gaze. "You're only here because I have your shirt."

"My last statement remains the same."

"Right," I nodded. "Because if you really thought as terrible of humans as you did, you wouldn't have helped me and I would not have your shirt."

Though he said nothing, I knew he agreed with me. I decided to change the subject and ask something I had dared to never ask Inuyasha.

"So," I started slowly take a sip from my wine. "Why don't you and Inuyasha get along? I mean the animosity between you two is pretty obvious."

"You were going to marry him. You should know the answer."

"The fact that Inuyasha is a lying, cheating snake really shouldn't matter to you."

"The half-breed is a disgrace to my family."

"That's a bit extreme." I know it was stupid to get in the middle, but I haven't been thinking very smart lately.

"You know nothing of my family," he said sternly.

"I guess you're right, but your father seems to treat that both of you of the same worth."

"My father is not the best example."

I got the sense that he didn't want to say more. So I decided that it was best for me not to mention my own opinions about his father.

"Well it's not like I'm one to talk about families getting along. I'm always at odds with my sister."

He agreed. "It is unusual for twins to be so distant."

I filled up my wine glass. "Well Kikyo and I never saw ourselves as twins We barley considered ourselves sisters. We were always just each others competition."

"And who's won."

I thought for a moment. "Neither of us I guess. In fact I barley recognized it as a competition between us until I was seventeen."

"Hn."

"Yeah I remember when she told all the boys I was into hooking up in school and I wore a g-string under my uniform, so I started the nickname kinky-hoe all around school."

"And that escalated to this."

"Yeah, I convinced her to get a perm and paid the hair dresser to ruin it. So she replace half of my shampoo and conditioner with bleach. The day before pictures I might add, my hair was never to blonde in my life."

"And now this is your biggest fight."

I bit my lip. "Yes. I'm worried though, with all this fighting, what are we going to do when we really need each other?"

"I doubt you two will need each other. Both of you refuse to see eye to eye."

"Oh you're on to talk," I said half jokingly.

"I merely stated a fact."

I sighed. "Part of me wants to get along with my sister, but I never thought we would take it this far."

"I was Inuyasha's choice to be with her," Sesshomaru said.

My face became involuntarily hard. "Are you defending my sister?"

"I am telling you who is to blame."

"They both are," I insisted.

"The half-breed went to her."

"And my sister spread her legs!" I sighed, exasperated. "Honestly I don't care who started it anymore, they can do what they want. Enjoy having her as your new pack member."

"Are so you so confident that you would have been accepted into my pack." Sesshomaru said snobbishly.

I gave Sesshomaru a changeling look. "Yes I do, because it's not your pack. It's your fathers he's the alpha."

"He wont always be."

"Well he is now, and the fact of the matter is it is his acceptance that is required. And I fact that I had his and Kikyo doesn't, well that brings me some type of twisted comfort in a way."

Sesshomaru was about to answer, when I came to a sudden realization.

"Hey I just noticed something," I said excited. "We have been talking for quite a while. I never thought you would be someone who talks this much."

"Would you prefer us eating in silence."

I ignored his question. "You're not as much of an uptight jerk Inuyasha said you were."

"What would the half-breed know of me."

"He's your brother, he should know something."

"He knows nothing."

The hatred between the two of them was incredible. There was a huge gap between them that only grew further with each passing year. And here I was trying to make it all seem like it was less than it was. Not even thinking about how I was no one to talk about sibling issues, with my own to speak of. I looked at his to apologize, but the buzzer on my dryer went off.

I instinctually looked in that direction. "You're shirt is done."

"So it is." Though Sesshomaru didn't say much, it was like he was telling me everything. He wanted me to go and get his shirt so he could finally leave.

I got up quickly to get his shirt. When I pulled it from the dryer, it was still warm, and it was still covered in his heavenly scent. By now I was able to admit that I actually liked that Sesshomaru came by. It was easy to keep my mind off things and he wasn't terrible company. I heard the front door open so I assumed that Sesshomaru and ready to go. I rushed to the door and was surprised to find him still sitting on the couch.

"Naraku," I said walking to the front door. "What are you doing here?"

"Sango sent me." Naraku answered, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Sesshomaru on the couch.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she's with Miroku and she wanted someone to check on you." He still wasn't looking at me.

"Why couldn't she come when she left Miroku?" I was kind of getting annoyed with the lack of eye contact.

"She's with Miroku," he repeated.

"Yeah you said that. So?"

Naraku finally turned to look at me. "She's with Miroku, for the night."

I rolled my eyes. "Well what the hell are they going to do all- oh."

Naraku nudged my arm and walked further in. "Moron."

I huffed. "I am not a moron."

"Yeah, anyway who's this?" He gestured toward Sesshomaru.

"Oh um, this is Sesshomaru Taisho, Sesshomaru this is my friend Naraku Takahashi."

"Nice to meet you ," Naraku said casually.

"Likewise," Sesshomaru replied.

There was an awkward silence between the three of us. It was all so weird the two of them being here. Oh well, it was better than Sango being here.

I looked at Sesshomaru. "Um I have your shirt." My voice was oddly timid.

He took the shirt out of my hand. "I must go."

"Right. I've been keeping you long enough."

I walked him the short distance the door. A part of me was glad I was finally going to be free from his smoldering presence, and would be able to catch my breath. But the other part of me was, disappointed? But what reason would I need to be disappointed?

"Well um see you around in guess."

He again hypnotized me with his golden eyes. "At the family dinner for the bride and groom."

I rose up. "Oh right, that's in a couple of weeks. We can bring our dates if we want. Who are you going to bring?"

I could not believe I asked that.

"Do you really wish to know?"

"No," I asked too quickly.

Without word he just left. I shut the door and looked at Naraku. He was just as smoldering, but I felt so much more comfortable in his presence.

"So, he's nice isn't he?" It was stupid to say, but it was something that broke the silence.

"Kagome." Naraku said serious.

"Yes?" I asked somewhat nervous.

"Was that Inuyasha's brother?"

"Mmhm."

"And he was here?"

I shifted my weight between my feet. "Yup."

"Are you sleeping with him?" The question was to abrupt that it threw me off guard.

"Oh my gosh no!" I was completely appalled.

"Well then what was he doing here," he asked accusingly.

I sighed. "He came to get his shirt I borrowed from him a week ago." I walked to the living room to grab the two plates and wine glasses.

"Oh. How'd you get his shirt?"

I walked past Naraku heading for the kitchen. "I'd rather not talk about it," I mumbled.

"Ok." Naraku said simply. He just plopped himself on my couch.

"So if Sango is with Miroku, how did she tell you to come here?" I yelled, quickly trying to rinse my dishes.

"I ran into them on my way home from a date." He answered. Then I heard that TV turn on.

"You had a date," I asked. "Who with?" The dishes had been rinsed enough for my taste so I headed back to the living room to Naraku.

"Some college girl, I don't remember her name. She was way into just having a one night stand for my taste."

"Oh," I asked shocked. I sat next to him at first. Then I rested my head on his lap so I was looking up at him.

He looked down at me. "Yup."

"And you didn't choose to sleep with her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just didn't feel like it."

He obviously didn't want to talk about it so I just left it alone.

"So you just weren't interested in her?" That seemed like a kind enough question to ask.

"Yeah I wasn't."

I reached over and started to play with is hair. "So then who are you interested in?"

"No one at the moment."

"Really why not?"

"Because I'm only interested in a good lay."

"So is the rest of the world," I said sarcastically.

Naraku started stringing his fingers through my hair. "Besides the last stable relationship I had was with Kikyo, and she left me for _your _fiancée. She screwed around with both of us."

"That's my sister for you."

We both stayed quiet, gently fondling each other. Both of us probably thinking about the pain Kikyo and Inuyasha put us through. I had been so selfish in my own self pity that I didn't even think about how Naraku might be feeling. After all, I truly believe that he was falling in love with Kikyo. Then it hit me, if Kikyo had been with Naraku just before she got with Inuyasha. There was a really good chance that he could be the father of the baby. I wondered if I should have said something. But was it really my business? It would be best if I waited for the full facts before I started trouble that I could blow up in my face.

"Wait till Miroku hears you turned down sex," I said finally.

"Wait till Sango hears you were alone in your apartment with Sesshomaru," Naraku countered.

I tugged his hair. "Bitch."

Ok and here is chapter 6 for you all. I know you all probably hate me and have so little faith in me and I am really sorry if any of you think I let you down. But there were some things that I needed to take care of before I did anything else. But now that everything is taken care of the chapters will be so much more frequent. In fact chapter 7 will be up as late as tomorrow afternoon. So thanks for reading and again I am so sorry. Any reviews good or bad are accepted. I wont mind this time if you are mad at me J


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

At work on Monday, things were going at their usual pace. I wasn't exactly in the customer service mood so I stayed in the back with Naraku and Bankotsu while Jakotsu stayed up in front, no doubt redecorating. At noon Sango came storming in with Miroku slowly following behind. He had seemed to be in a good mood, but Sango was seething.

"Hey Sango," I said casually, almost regretting talking to her. "How are you?"

"Fine," she responded sharply.

"Ok," I said cautiously. I looked over at Miroku for an explanation. But he simply shrugged and moved past his angry girlfriend.

Naraku smiled. It was one of his deceptive and troublesome smiles. I got the feeling that he knew what was going on.

"So how was your weekend Sango?" He asked with a laugh. "I heard you were pretty dominating."

Sango perked up in agitation and turned her attention to Miroku. "You only told Bankotsu and Inuyasha huh. You told everyone about what happened! I am never sleeping with you again!"

"Oh Sango calm down," Naraku said. Though he still had a slight mocking and humorous tone in his voice. "He was proud to show his weekend off. Can you really blame him."

Bad move idiot, I thought silently.

Sango looked at him icily. "And you, you shouldn't have mentioned anything. You should have just kept your mouth shut, but no you, you decide to mock me. Why did you have to bring any of this up, what the hell is wrong with you!"

Naraku stuttered. Haunted by Sango's outburst on him. "Um, um. Kagome was with Sesshomaru Friday night!"

I sucked in a deep breath. "What!" I almost wasn't surprised, Naraku would use me to get out of trouble with Sango.

Sango glared at me. "Excuse me." It was the same tone my mother would use on me, and it frightened me to no end.

I heard Miroku and Naraku snickering to my side. I glared over at them. They were always the cause of some kind of trouble that went on over here. "Naraku turned down sex that night to come and check on me," I said instantly, hoping to burst their bubbles.

"What," Miroku yelled.

Naraku elbowed me in the ribs. "Nice going traitor," he hissed.

I jabbed him right back. "It takes one to know one," I bit back.

Sango ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. It was her classic "I'm pissed" move.

"I could care less about what Naraku does," she said coolly. "But do you mind explaining to me what you were doing with Sesshomaru?"

"I can explain that."

It took the rest of my day to convince Sango that nothing was really going on between Sesshomaru and me, and that nothing happed while he was over. Had she not been all bent out of shape because of Miroku and Naraku double teaming her she would have believed me sooner. By the time we were ready to close, everyone _seemed_ to be in a better mood. Jakotsu left early for a date and Bankotsu headed home after making the last delivery, probably getting ready to take his girlfriend out for a date or something to that extent.

So it was just he rest of us cleaning up. Of course it would be the people who were annoyed with each other in the first place.

"I cant believe you did that Naraku," Miroku whined for the hundredth time that day.

Naraku rolled his eyes, again. "Oh who cares it was just one woman."

Miroku slammed the fridge shut. "Just one woman! It was a college girl. A hot, sexy college girl ready to sleep with you. And what do you do, you blow it off for Kagome!"

"Hey," I yelled, my feeling slightly shaken. "What's wrong with me?"

"Did you have sex with him," Miroku asked impatiently.

"No."

"Then you weren't worth it."

Sango chimed in while she was wiping the counter, now with more force than what was necessary. "You are such a disgusting pig. I don't know what I ever saw in you."

"I don't know," Miroku answered rudely. "Lets go back to this weekend."

Sango glared at Miroku with an expression of hurt and anger. But more hurt could be seem. She threw the rag on the counter and stormed off, no doubt ready to cry. Miroku's expression quickly turned guilty and he rush right after her. The man may be the biggest womanizer that I have ever met. But there was no doubt in my mind that he cared about Sango.

"So much for better moods," I sighed.

"Yeah," Naraku agreed. "That was intense."

"Yeah, now lets finish cleaning up here. I wanna get out of this place."

Naraku nodded and pick up on Sango's counter wiping. "I bet. You should be excited. I know you haven't seen Souta in a while."

I was reorganizing the cabinets. "What are you talking about?"

Naraku looked at me. His expression was asking me, "How on earth could I forget about it.?"

I just looked back at him. Unsure of what exactly he wanted me to say to him.

"Tonight is the night Souta comes back from private school for the summer." Naraku spoke like it was obvious.

Holy shit! I forgot about that! Here I was so wrapped up in my own misery and despair I was forgetting that I had another sibling, who was coming home today. All I ever did was talk about how I excited I was that the day he was coming home was just around the corner. But that time had been when Inuyasha and I were still together, so when we split up, I guess it just slipped my mind.

"Crap," I shouted. "I completely forgot about that. I need to get over to my parents house."

I started to quickly put spiced and ingredients away. I was slamming the cabinets shut and wiped down the rest of the counter. It wasn't as clean as I hoped it would be, but never the less it was clean enough.

"Does your brother know you and Inuyasha split up?" Naraku asked suddenly.

I bit my lip. I know I didn't tell him, but that doesn't mean it would have stopped anyone else from telling him. "He'll find out I guess," I answered nervously. If he didn't already, I added to myself.

"Well do you want a friend there?"

I assumed that he was offering so I rushed to Naraku and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh thank you so much Naraku, I would owe you like a million and a half."

Naraku pried me off of him. "What? No, not me. I was talking about Sango. I don't want to be around that bitch ex of mine."

"And you think I do," I challenged irritated. I pouted my lip, "Come on please."

"No," Naraku said adamantly.

"Please, please," I begged. "Sango really needs to be with Miroku right now. Please, please." I was almost ready to get on my hands and knees to beg.

Naraku closed his eyes and cupped my chin. "Don't beg, it's not cute."

"Then just go with me and I won't have to beg."

"No."

I huffed in irritation and shoved his hand from my face. "Fine. But one day you're going to need something from me. And you know what I wont help you!"

With my final outrageous and overdramatic declaration, I stomped out and headed over to my parents place. As I drove I couldn't help but think about how the night was going to go. _Terrible_, I kept thinking to myself. And poor Souta was going to have to be stuck in the middle of all of it. But I seriously doubted that he would be dumb enough to mention anything at the table. If he did know he already voice his entire opinion during the car ride back home.

My white button up shirt and high waist skirt was going to have to be good enough for tonight. I didn't have time to go and change and all I needed was Kikyo complaining that my looks were more important than anything else. That would throw me right over the edge. I pulled my hair from its tight bun to try and relax. Because that was the only thing that would be able to almost get me through this dinner, relaxation.

I didn't even have time to know on the door before my mother swung it open and blocked me from going inside.

"Mom what's up?" I asked slowly.

"I thought you should know that Kikyo and Inuyasha are here," she warned. As if that wasn't something I hadn't already known.

"Well thanks for telling me mom, I really had no idea that they were going to show up." My response was sarcastic and a little too sharp to be directed at my mother.

My mother still held her ground. "Don't get an attitude with me honey," she scolded, "I was just warning you about it."

I closed my eyes and sighed in defeat. "I know. But mom there is nothing to warn me about. I already knew the two of them were going to be here and I am perfectly fine with it. I can handle myself."

"Really," my mother asked, completely unconvinced.

"Yes," it wasn't a complete lie, but it certainly wasn't the honest truth.

My mom must have been reading my mind. "Kagome, be honest are you sure you are completely ok with being around Inuyasha?"

No. "Yes mom. I have to get over all of this sooner or later, and with the events taking place, sooner is unfortunately the only option I have left. And I cant hide from Kikyo and Inuyasha forever."

My mom just nodded and stepped to the side. I knew she didn't believe me. Hell, I didn't believe me. But if I was going to let go of anything I was going to have to face both Inuyasha and Kikyo.

I headed to the dining room fearfully. I had a million things racing through my mind. What as the dinner going to be like? I wondered how Inuyasha and Kikyo looked together, I always saw them with pain in my eyes. I never really looked at them. Do they really make a beautiful couple? Are they better looking than what Inuyasha and I looked like. But how could that be possible? Though Kikyo and I couldn't stand each other, we were identical. Her look was my look.

The first person I talked to at the table was Souta. I practically jumped him and wouldn't stop hugging him. "Souta how are you! How was school?"

Souta squirmed in my grasp but finally hugged me back. "I'm fine. School is good. You know I will never know why I decided to follow you and Kikyo and go to private school."

I slapped him playfully. "Hey private school was good for me. It made me that woman that I am today." Dumped? I asked myself.

"Oh yes because it has always been my dream to own a bakery. I'm glad you know me so well."

I rolled my eyes. "Funny I didn't know they now offer sarcasm as an elective."

"Alright you two break it up," my mom interjected. "It's time to eat dinner."

I took my seat at the table. Which was, to my misfortune, directly across from Inuyasha. I forced myself to look at everything but him. My mother disappearing into the kitchen to get the food. My brother secretly texting under that table. My dad constantly readjusting his plates. My sister drinking wine.

Wait, drinking? I thought pregnant women weren't allowed to drink. At lease not so much. And here she was downing what seemed to be her second glass of wine. I knew my sister was cruel, but I didn't think she was the type to put her own child in harms way. She was too shallow to have a child who was born less than perfect. I wanted to say something, but despite my better judgment, I would ignore it. For now.

Mom came back in the dining room with a tray of steak. She placed it down next to a bowl of miso I hadn't even noticed was there.

Souta laughed. "Steak and miso, my favorites mom."

"I hate miso," Kikyo grumbled.

"Good thing it's not about you tonight," Souta snapped rudely. Given by his attitude I could only assume he knew the situation. Not that he was ever particularly nice to Kikyo anyway, she was always difficult to get along with.

"Souta be nice," I scolded lightly. But of course on the inside I was giving him major brownie points.

Mom said down at the end of the table done with her mad rush to get dinner set up. "Alright, lets eat."

Dinner started out quiet. The only thing that was heard was the clanging of silverware and the sipping and slurping noises coming from around the table. Souta was becoming much more obvious with his texting and dad was beginning to eat a lot faster, probably hoping to make a fast exit from the table soon. And mom was watching us all like a hawk, making sure there was no funny business or confrontation.

At first I had kept to myself and not looked at anyone. But at some point that I don't remember, Inuyasha and I made eye contact. It was only for a moment but neither one of us could help ourselves from sneak another glance, or two, or three….

I partially noticed Kikyo getting upset out of the corner of my eye. She must have been thinking about a plan to get the upper hand and do something out of spite because the second she was able to.

"So Inuyasha and I have decided on a wedding date."

I wasn't surprised about her choice of subject. But I was surprised at my lack of concern for it. I really didn't care about it at all.

"Really," mom said with slight excitement in her tone. She was glad that someone was saying something at the table. But she as still trying to consider whatever my feelings may be on the situation.

"Yes we decided on November second. A nice fall wedding." Kikyo smiled at me. As if I was supposed to care.

I decided to join whatever game she was playing. "I always thought that you wanted to have a spring wedding?"

Inuyasha's amber eyes on mine. Surprisingly I instantly compared them to Sesshomaru's golden eyes. Sesshomaru's eyes may have been colder and more solid, but there was and intenseness in his eyes that I never felt with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's eye were addictive.

"Well Kikyo felt that fall colors would look best for the both of us," he explained, almost timidly.

I smiled. "Spring colors look best on you."

Inuyasha grinned back. "All colors look good on me."

I laughed. "Don't be so conceited."

"I'm only telling the truth."

"Shut up," I giggled.

Inuyasha flashed me a dazzling smile. Then it hit me. With that smile I remember everything about our relationship. I remember that was the smile he gave me up until the end of everything, and here I was getting myself pulled right back into that smile. In that smile I remember the times he made me laugh, when he made me cry, when he said that he loved me and asked me to marry him. And now I truly hated that smile more than I ever hated anything.

I averted my eyes and looked at Kikyo. "You two are going to have a beautiful wedding."

"Oh I know we will," Kikyo answered with a slight glare. She poured herself another glass of wine now barley acknowledging my presence.

Something in that drink, in the way I interacted with Inuyasha, in the hatred in her voice, in the hurt in my heart, finally made me want to talk to her.

"Kikyo," I spoke up. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Well there you have it folks. Chapter 7. I know there was no Sesshomaru in this chapter, but kagome was thinking about him, and I know she was kind of flirting with Inuyasha. But who hasn't flirted with an ex right. Coming soon chapter 8. There is a storm coming soon go get ready for it.

So I know this is later than the afternoon, but its here. So yeah I'm tired and I need some sleep. Today had been a hectic day. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are happily awaiting the next one. Bye J


End file.
